thai_lakorn_wikiafandomcom-20200213-history
Suparburoot Jutathep - Khun Chai Puttipat
Khun Chai Puttipat is the third oldest brother out of the five brothers of Jutathep. He is also the next brother in line to keep the promise between the Jutathep family and Taewaprom alive by marrying Marathree. Khun Chai Pat is a very dedicated doctor, follows every rule, and thinks that almost everything else is nonsense. Marathee is in love with Khun Chai Pat even though he doesn't even care about her at all. Krongkaew is a commoner who enters the Miss Thailand Beauty Pageant Contest to win money for her dad. Her sponsor is Ingorn, a lady who works for General Pinit by finding him girls who will surely win Miss Thailand and sell them to the general later that night. Kaew does not find out about this until the day of the contest and is very frightened that she will get first place. She tries to run away at first but then changes her mind because she needs the money for her dad's surgery. Khun Chai Pee makes Khun Chai Pat go with him to the contest and get front row seats. When he sees Kaew he falls in love with her immediately. Kaew sees Khun Chai Pat and tries to get his attention at any chances that she gets. When she wins first place she is so scared to be a concubine that she purposely ,akes herself fall of the stage and get hurt and try to get Khun Chai Pat's attention. Khun Chai Pat ignores her and leaves the contest with Khun Chai Pee. Kaew is soon sent to the hospital that Khun Chai Pat works at. She would not let anyone touch her except or help her except Khun Chai Pat. Everyday that Kaew is in the hospital she pretends that she is sick with some sort of disease so she won't have to leave and bee General Pinit's Concubine. When Khun Chai Pat get very annoyed with her and finds out the truth he would do anything to help her even if it means he would have to break some rules that he has never ever dared to break before. Kaew will have the hardships of trying to get Khun Chai Pat's grandmas to like and respect her even though she is just a commoner with no rank and family background. Marathree will do anything to get Khun Chai Pat to love her and marry her. It is up to Khun Chai Pat and Kaew to fight through all of the problem they will encounter no matter how hard they would have to fight. Cast and Characters: Main: * James Jirayu Tangsrisuk as Khun Chai Puttipat/ Khun Chai Pat * Bella Vanita as Krongkaew/Kaew * Noey Chotika Wongwilas as Marathree Taewaprom * Got Jirayu Thantrakul as Dr. Yosawin Supporting: * Grate Warintorn Panhakarn as Khun Chai Taratorn/Pee Chai Yai * Mint Natwara Wongwasana as Katesara Taewaprom or Kate * Deaw Suriyon Aroonwattanakul as Chinnakorn * James Ma as Khun Chai Ronapee/Khun Chai Pee * Bomb Tanin Manoonsil as Khun Chai Rachanon/ Khun Chai Lek * Pope Tanawat Wattanaputi as Khun Chai Pawornruj/ Khun Chai Ruj * Mew Nittha Jirayungyurn as Khun Ying Rasa/ Than Ying Wanrasa * Dilok Thong Wattana as Khun Taewaprom * Esther Supreeleela as Wilairampa Taewaprom * Patsachon Soopree as Khun Ying * Man Patthanapol Minthakin as Krireuk